


DRAMAtical Drabbles

by KoujakusAngrybird



Series: Drabblemania [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dorks, Horror, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoujakusAngrybird/pseuds/KoujakusAngrybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I've written for various people about various ships in DMMD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRAMAtical Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> None of the drabbles relate to each other, even if the ships are the same. Tags will be added as drabbles are added. Want something added? Inbox me and request a drabble!
> 
> Drabble 1.) Clear x Aoba  
> Drabble 2.) Mizuki x Sei  
> Drabble 3.) Mizuki x Sei

Slowly and silently, the serial killer slipped seemingly unnoticed through the shattered window and into the still air of the shoddy old mansion. The young, beautiful blonde busied herself with investigating the abandoned basement while her best friend checked the second story, and her brother, the attic. As she crept down the rickety old stairs, the only thought in her mind was that she was not alone. Someone had to be following her.

"Waaahhh!! Aoba-saaaann!!!" Clear whined, clinging tightly to the human next to him. "I-is she g-g-gonna diiiieee...?!"

This was about the fifth time the silly, innocent android had asked that very same question. A deep sigh fell from the bluenette's lips as he placed a hand on top of his lover's. "I don't know, Clear." He replied, leaning over to kiss the other's cheek. "Just watch and find out."

****************************************************

Three years, five months, two weeks, three days, fifteen hours, twenty-five minutes, and thirteen seconds. That was how long Mizuki had been dating the black-haired, black-eyed male named Sei. Coincidentally, his lover was his close friend's brother. Had it not been from some heaven sent stroke of luck that Sei survived the fall of Oval Tower, the tattoo artist never would have met and fallen in love with Sei, a gift he made sure to thank god for every single day. On this particular day, however, Mizuki wasn't as happy and calm as usual. No, today, his heart was in his throat and he acting like the biggest dork on the planet. He had made and entire dinner by himself, despite not being the most competent cook, and now, all that needed to happen was for Sei to get home from visiting Aoba and Tae. As he sat on the couch, looking over that ring once more, he wondered if it was too soon to ask. Sure, it had been over three years, but still. He was nervous. Well, Sei had said yes to the tattooist's abrupt, awkward relationship proposal. Surely, the younger male would accept his soon-to-be, awkward marriage proposal.

****************************************************

Nerves. All Mizuki felt in the pit of his gut was a giant bundle of nerves. Aoba was a really close friend of his. They had been friends for years. How, oh how was he going to tell one of his two best friends that he was dating his twin brother?! Deep breath in, deep breath out. Anything to calm himself. It wouldn't be so bad, right? After all, Aoba wasn't exactly the straightest stick in the pile, right? Surely he wouldn't be too upset about the whole thing.

"Mizuki...?"

A light, almost feminine-sounding voice broke through the tattooist's thoughts, bringing him back to reality. His gaze shifted over to his wonderful boyfriend, Sei, and a small smile found it's home on his lips. "Hey, babe." He said, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "What're you doing here?"

The frail young man's pitch black eyes fell to the floor. "I just wanted to be with you when you told Aoba about us." He stated, a pale pink flush staining his cheeks as he brought his eyes back to Mizuki. "You still want to do that today...right?"

Mizuki's smile grew. Yeah, this was going to end okay. With Sei by his side, he knew things would end well. "Yeah. Let's go do that now."


End file.
